Street Fighter II V
Street Fighter II V is an anime series produced by Group TAC based on the fighting game Street Fighter II. Directed by Gisaburo Sugii (who also directed the earlier Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie), the series first aired in Japan in 1995, from April 10 to November 27. The story centers around Ryu and Ken, who are aged down to 17, as they travel the world to get stronger by fighting in the world of street fighting. Other characters such as Guile, Chun-li, Sagat, Fei-long, and Dhalsim appear throughout the series. Episode 21: Compulsion towards Vengeance Dr. Zoltar shows the schematics of the cyber chip to Bison as well as explaining how the chip controls the parts of the brain and showing his experiment with one subject. 2019-08-15.png|The schematics of the cyber chip 2019-08-15 (1).png|The cyber chip is implanted into the forehead 2019-08-15 (2).png|The computer sends signals to the brain via the chip 2019-08-15 (3).png|The signals activate various portions of the brain, giving control over the subject 2019-08-15 (4).png|The subject Dr. Zoltar shows to Bison 2019-08-15 (5).png|The subject with the cyber chip implanted 2019-08-15 (6).png|The signal triggering sadness is activated 2019-08-15 (7).png|Another signal is transmitted to the chip 2019-08-15 (8).png|The signal triggered the rage of the subject 2019-08-15 (9).png|The subject receives a barrage of signals 2019-08-15 (10).png|The subject is hit with the barrage of signals... 2019-08-15 (11).png|which causes him to break out of his restraints... 2019-08-15 (12).png|run to the wall and kill himself by smashing his head against the wall Episode 22: Rising Dragon into the Sky Ken is chained up and having visions of Bison manhandling Chun-li, which allows him to tap into his ki and perform the Hadou Shoryuken to break free; meanwhile, Ryu is implanted with a cyber chip. Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-18h29m23s552.png|Ryu in the restraint chair before being implanted with a cyber chip Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-18h29m31s771.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-18h30m25s196.png|The laser scope on the arm looks for the point of implantation Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-18h30m31s727.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-18h30m43s478.png|The scope locks on to the spot for implantation Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-18h30m49s655.png|...and begins to move to implant the chip Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-18h31m13s290.png|The arm moves towards Ryu Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-18h31m23s891.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-18h31m37s565.png|Bison watches the implantation from afar Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-18h31m52s650.png|The arm closes in... Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-18h32m00s837.png|and implants the cyber chip into Ryu's forehead Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-18h32m06s555.png|Ryu screams as the chip is implanted Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-18h32m11s548.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-18h32m19s720.png|Bison watches Ryu screaming Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-18h32m37s453.png|The arm moves away from Ryu after implantation Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-18h32m46s364.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-18h33m35s028.png|Bison looks at a chipped Ryu through the monitors Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-18h33m54s184.png|Ryu implanted at the end of the episode Episode 23: The Icy Light of Their Eyes Ken looks for Ryu; Bison comes and activates Ryu's cyber chip, bringing Ryu under his control; Ken sees a cyber chip controlled Chun-Li fighting in a room. Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h04m32s723.png|The carved eagle head that Bison will use to activate Ryu Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h04m39s793.png|Ryu sits on a throne in the room with the eagle head Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h05m01s021.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h05m19s086.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h05m35s762.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h05m48s748.png|Bison enters the room Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h05m59s696.png|Bison turns and looks over his shoulder... Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h06m04s814.png|at Ryu who will soon become his fighter Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h06m13s496.png|Bison stands near Ryu and looks at the eagle head Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h06m34s774.png|Bison extends his arm out... Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h06m40s772.png|and uses his Psycho power to activate the eagle head... Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h06m53s141.png|which begins to awaken Ryu Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h07m00s721.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h07m06s188.png|Ryu opens his eyes fully Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h07m21s170.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h07m35s115.png|Ryu raises his head fully under the control of the cyber chip Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h07m41s569.png|Bison's pyschopower at full Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h07m51s232.png|Ryu fully awake and under the control of the cyber chip... Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h07m59s155.png|which glistens in the light Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h08m14s513.png|Ken looks into the room... Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h08m20s544.png|to see a chipped Chun-li fighting Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h08m25s730.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h08m47s708.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h08m54s685.png|Chun-li choking her opponent to death Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h09m11s430.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h09m17s236.png Episode 24: Nightmare Reunion Chun-li kills her opponent; Bison has Ryu enter the room. Chun-li and Ryu merely glare at each other before they swap places. Ryu waits for an order from Bison; Bison through Zoltar has Ryu demonstrate Hadouken. At the same time, Ken uses Hadou Shoryuken to bust through the wall. Ken thinks that Ryu will come with him to find Chun-li but Ryu takes a fighting stance preparing to attack Ken. Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h27m10s366.png|Chun-li drops the dead body out of her arms Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h30m08s320.png|Chun-li looks up and awaits orders Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h30m21s657.png|Bison looks at Chun-li through the monitor Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h30m44s723.png|Ryu stands at the entrance to the room Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h30m57s040.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h31m04s227.png|Chun-li and Ryu exchanges glares at each other Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h31m11s085.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h31m16s106.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h31m29s663.png|Ryu advances into the room Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h31m38s937.png|Chun-li glares at Ryu as she stands next to him Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h31m43s350.png|Ryu glares at Chun-li as he stands next to her Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h31m51s561.png|The cyber warriors swap positions Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h32m01s765.png|Ryu takes the spot at the center of the room... Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h32m07s102.png|and looks up await orders vlcsnap-2019-08-15-20h07m31s604.png|Bison looks at Ryu through the monitor Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h33m32s642.png|The monitor displays the signal being sent to Ryu Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h33m46s902.png|The signal for Ryu to perform the Hadouken is sent Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h33m52s460.png|The signal is sent to Ryu's cyber chip Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h34m01s118.png|Ryu receives the signal through his cyber chip Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h34m12s859.png|The cyber chip glows as it transmits the signal to Ryu's brain Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h34m30s353.png|Ryu begins to summon the ki for the Hadouken Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h34m59s095.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h35m33s944.png|Chun-li enters the monitoring room Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h35m38s442.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h35m50s332.png|Bison looks at Chun-li remembering her fighting him Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h36m11s949.png|Bison raises Chun-li's head saying he misses the fighting Chun-li Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h36m33s975.png|Ryu amasses the ki for the Hadouken Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h37m26s939.png|Ryu prepares to release the Hadouken Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h37m39s202.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h37m56s938.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h38m03s980.png|Ryu stands in the blast of his Hadouken meeting with Ken's Hadou Shoryuken Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h38m18s623.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h38m26s203.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h38m43s388.png|Ken sees Ryu and tells him to come with him to find Chun-li Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h39m02s815.png|Ryu, however, takes a fighting stance toward Ken Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h39m07s363.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-19h39m16s396.png Episode 25: Fight to the Finish (Round 1) The fight between Ken and Ryu commences, while Guile fights Zangief elsewhere in the compound and Fei Long fights Tammy in the hospital. Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-20h20m18s671.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-20h20m30s732.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-20h20m51s225.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-20h20m56s424.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-20h21m13s407.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-20h21m18s252.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-20h21m32s914.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-20h21m39s113.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-20h21m51s070.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-20h21m55s827.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-20h22m01s352.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-20h22m13s503.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-20h22m20s337.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-20h22m53s743.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-20h23m00s564.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-20h23m15s912.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-20h23m22s257.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-20h23m34s872.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-20h24m22s775.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-20h24m35s358.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-20h24m43s859.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-20h25m10s604.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-20h25m56s603.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-20h26m54s956.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-20h27m11s622.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-20h27m18s519.png Episode 26: Fight to the Finish (Round 2) The fight between Ryu and Ken continues with Ken actually fighting back against Ryu; Guile defeats Zangief and tries to head for Bison's monitoring room; Guile's partner Nash makes it there only to be killed by Bison and his Psycho power while a controlled Chun-li merely watches. Vlcsnap-2019-08-16-17h10m31s706.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-16-17h10m49s243.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-16-17h11m12s492.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-16-17h11m37s459.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-16-17h11m45s601.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-16-17h12m14s751.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-16-17h12m22s373.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-16-17h12m43s274.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-16-17h14m02s830.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-16-17h14m26s863.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-16-17h14m37s166.png Episode 27: Fight to the Finish (Round 3) The fight between Ken and Ryu comes to a close as Ken uses his Hadou Shoryuken to counter Ryu's Hadouken, causing a blast of force that dislodges the cyber chip from Ryu's forehead and returns him to normal; Guile reaches Bison to find Nash killed by him. Vlcsnap-2019-08-16-17h29m25s645.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-16-17h29m00s232.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-16-17h29m30s746.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-16-17h29m37s378.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-16-17h29m48s526.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-16-17h29m54s084.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-16-17h30m44s551.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-16-17h31m07s901.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-16-17h31m14s613.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-16-17h31m59s719.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-16-17h32m07s694.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-16-17h32m20s163.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-16-17h32m34s095.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-16-17h32m42s028.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-16-17h33m02s457.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-16-17h33m16s137.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-16-17h33m29s901.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-16-17h34m33s455.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-16-17h35m32s612.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-16-17h37m03s574.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-16-17h37m38s959.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-16-17h38m36s656.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-16-17h38m51s576.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-16-17h39m09s740.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-16-17h39m14s497.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-16-17h39m21s437.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-16-17h39m30s550.png Category:Anime Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Teenager Category:Hypnotized Adult Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Mind Control Category:Corruption Category:Technological Hypnosis